Behind Closed Doors
by hopefuldreamer007
Summary: Alternate Universe. Life as the children of Stephanie and Hunter McMahon isn't the fairy tale the rest of the world believes it to be. Behind the glamor and luxury lies a horrible and dark secret that four sisters are forced to live.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Rating: M- For child abuse

Summary: Alternate Universe. Life as the children of Stephanie and Hunter McMahon isn't the fairy tale the rest of the world believes it to be. Behind the glamor and luxury lies a horrible and dark secret that four sisters are forced to live.

Notes: For reference, the ages of the girls are as follows. Bayley: 7, Sasha: 9, Charlotte: 12, Becky: 12 (Charlotte and Becky are twins)

They were sisters, first.

It was the only way they knew how to survive.

One for all, and all for one.

Seven-year-old Bayley crawled over from her bed to Charlotte's bed, carefully crawling into the bed next to her sister.

"Charlotte. Charlotte, wake up."

The twelve-year-old groaned as her sister shook her awake, rolling over onto her back as she opened her eyes, staring at her baby sister who was currently pouting.

"Go back to bed, Bayley," muttered Charlotte, sighing when Bayley reached her arms out for Charlotte.

"I wanna sleep with you. I had a bad dream," replied Bayley, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Charlotte sighed, sitting up herself before pulling her sister into her lap. "You can't. You have to sleep in your own bed. You know the rules, Bay," said Charlotte, picking her sister up and carrying her over to her bed.

"No, Charlotte! I'm scared! Please, let me sleep with you!" cried Bayley, tears now streaming down her face. Her cries managed to wake the other two occupants of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Becky sleepily, turning over so she could see Bayley's bed across the room. "Why is she crying?"

"She wants to sleep with me," said Charlotte, pulling her sisters blanket over her small frame, Bayley still clinging to her sister's arm.

"Bayls, you can't. You want mommy and daddy to put you back in the crib again?" asked Becky, the mention of the crib sending Bayley into even more of a panic.

"No! No! I don't want to go back into the crib!" cried Bayley, Charlotte glaring at Becky.

"Great, thanks for that. Now she'll never fall back asleep," muttered Charlotte, gently stroking her sister's hair.

"Shh, come on Bayley, just close your eyes, okay? I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again," whispered Charlotte, laying down next to her baby sister as she continued to stroke her sister's hair, Bayley snuggling up to her sister.

"Char, if mom and dad find you in her bed…." whispered Becky, Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"I'm just gonna stay with her until she falls asleep, then I'll go back to my own bed, Bex," whispered Charlotte, her eyes refusing to leave Bayley as she started falling back asleep.

"We can't baby her, Char," said Sasha, speaking up for the first time, all four girls now awake. "It's not gonna make it hurt any less when they punish her," remarked Sasha.

The room fell silent after Sasha's comment, Charlotte's heart breaking as she thought about their situation. Sasha was only nine. Nine. And at nine-years-old, she knew the truth far too well. Hell, it wasn't as if Bayley had never taken a punishment before, either, and she was only seven. She got spanked just as often as the rest of them caught the wrath of their father's belt. Hell, their mother had gone so far as to force her to sleep in the crib for a week after months of trying other punishments to get her to stop sleeping with her sister's at night. That had been a rough week for all of them.

Now they were just more careful about making sure their parents didn't find out that she still tried.

As soon as she was certain Bayley had fallen back asleep, Charlotte returned to the other side of the room, sitting down at the edge of Sasha's bed.

"Hey, kiddo," whispered Charlotte, gently placing a kiss to her sister's hair. "How you feeling?"

Sasha shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with Charlotte. She knew what she was referring to.

"Just leave it alone, Char," muttered Sasha, moaning when her sister gently lifted up the back of her shirt. "No, don't," she whispered, trying to hold in the tears.

"Dad was pretty angry about that phone call from your teacher, wasn't he?" asked Charlotte, closing her eyes as she caught sight of the welt marks lashed across her sister's back. "Oh, Sash…"

"It's fine. It's not a big deal," she whispered, her voice now filled with tears. "It happens to us all."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," whispered Charlotte, placing another kiss to her sister's hair.

"Please, can we just go back to sleep?" asked Sasha, glancing over at the sole clock in their room. "It's almost time for us to wake up. I don't wanna fall asleep in school again," whispered Sasha, wincing as she turned back towards her sister. Charlotte nodded, sighing.

"Alright," she whispered, struggling to leave her sister's side. She was the mother of them, the nurturer. She and Becky both, really. Being the oldest, the two had always felt a strong need to protect Bayley and Sasha, even if their protection meant more punishments for them. They all cared about each other. They all took care of each other. They had to. Nobody else had ever tried to protect the girls from the wrath of their family. Nobody else knew about the horrors that hid behind the walls of the McMahon empire. All they had was each other.

"I love you, Sash," she whispered, placing one more kiss to her sister's forehead this time before going back over to her own bed, crawling once more under the covers. It was only another couple of hours before their mother would unlock their door and a new day of just trying to survive would ultimately begin.

A/N: Let me know if this is a story you guys want to see more of! Please review, follow, and favorite if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

4am: Wake up. 5am: Be downstairs showered, dressed, and ready for the day. 5:30-7: Chores. 7-7:30: Breakfast pending on completion of chores. 7:30 on the dot: In the car for school.

It was a routine the girls knew all too well. At 4am, their mother, Stephanie, would unlock the door to the small attic room the four girls shared. Once the door was unlocked, they were expected to get up, get showered, and get dressed and be downstairs promptly by 5 for chores. And so began the day.

Sasha winced at the pain in her back as she reached for the laundry detergent, grabbing a pile of clothes she had just sorted and throwing them into the washer. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep after Bayley had woken them all up; something that wasn't exactly uncommon in their room, which is what had led to her falling asleep in class yesterday and her teaching, purely out of concern, calling home to tell her parents about it. Little did her fourth grade teacher know that calling home wasn't going to solve the problem in Sasha's house. Her mistake had led to six strikes across her back with her father's belt, one for every day her teacher had told him it happened.

The nine-year-old refused to continue thinking about her punishment, instead focusing on her chores. Each girl was assigned twelve chores; six for the morning before school and six to be completed after school. With 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and multiple "themed" rooms, there was never not something that needed to be done. As Stephanie and Hunter both pointed out on a daily basis, their chores were to teach them that nothing in life was free, and in their case, that included food. Both breakfast and dinner were dependent on whether or not chores were finished, and all four of the girls had missed their fair share of meals due to not completing their chores over the years.

"Hey, you okay?"

Becky looked up at the sound of Becky's voice, offering her a small smile. "I'm okay. I was just zoning out," she muttered, shoving a load of laundry into the washer.

"You want some help? I finished mine already," offered Becky, pouring the detergent into the washer. "Do you have anything else to do?" asked Becky, Sasha shrugging.

"You should help Bayley. You know she has a hard time with making the beds the way mom likes it."

"Charlotte helped her," stated Becky, Sasha nodding. She hated that she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Becky, shutting the door to the laundry room, forcing her sister's gaze onto her.

"Why do we always get punished and other kids don't? None of the other kids in my class get hit with belts or don't get to eat meals," said Sasha, Becky sighing as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Every house is different, Sash. Mom and dad are just strict, that's all. We just gotta stay out of trouble and it'll all work out, okay?" said Becky, wiping the tears from her sister's eyes.

"I guess," muttered Sasha, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist.

"Girls! Breakfast!"

"Come on, we don't want to be late," said Becky, reopening the door and heading towards the kitchen, Sasha following closely behind.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't one of the heirs to the McMahon empire. We all saw you pull up in that limo this morning."

Becky rolled her eyes as she shut her locker door. She knew that voice all too well. She let out a deep sigh, turning around and coming face to face with Nia and Tamina.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered. She hated when their parents made them come to school in the limo. It was usually only when both she and her dad had to be at work early. Otherwise, Stephanie preferred to drive them on their own.

"Or what? You gonna call daddy and have him hire someone to fight us for you? What do you weigh, 30 pounds? You couldn't take us on your best day," stated Nia, stepping closer to Becky. The two girls had been picking on her for her petite size for months. It was beginning to drive Becky crazy.

"Just leave, please," she said, trying to sidestep them. Again, they blocked her.

"As if, McMahon. Where's your sister to protect you? Wouldn't matter anyway. The two of you couldn't even fight if you wanted to. Ironic, really, given how your family has so much money."

Becky had heard enough. She was sick of being picked on for her family's money. She was sick of being picked on for her size. If they really wanted to live with her parents, they could! She'd gladly switch places.

Let them feel what it was like to get hit with a belt on a near daily basis. Let them feel what it was like to be forced to go hungry because you couldn't complete your chores. They really wanted to know what it was like living in that giant house? They could sleep in the windowless attic. They could get punished for just breathing, if that's what they really wanted!

"Oh, look, Becky's going to cry. Did we hurt your feelings little Becky? Go ask daddy to buy you some new clothes after school. That'll make you feel better," teased Nia, Becky wiping away the tears.

"I said, leave me alone you stupid Oger!" cried Becky, kicking Nia in the knee and shoving Tamina aside before taking off through the crowd of people that had just stood there and watched her get verbally attacked; none of them bothering to do a damn thing about it. Story of her life.

"Ms. McMahon."

"What!" cried Becky, turning around to face whoever it was that was calling her, her eyes widening at the sight of her principal.

"My office. Now."

And once again, Becky was in trouble for simply defending herself. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered anymore.

* * *

"Sasha, can you come talk to me at my desk please?"

Sasha looked up from the notebook she was supposed to be writing in, sighing as she saw her teaching standing at her seat. She hadn't even noticed her stopping.

"Sure," said Sasha, getting up from her seat and walking over to her teachers desk. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if there was something bothering you today. You just haven't been yourself lately," stated Ms. Wilson, Sasha shrugging.

"No, I'm okay," said Sasha, gazing around at the other kids who were all still doing their work, wishing she could be one of them.

"You still seem tired today. Did you not get enough sleep last night again?"

Sasha shook her head, growing uncomfortable. "No, I did. I promise," said Sasha, not wanting Ms. Wilson to call home again. If her mom or dad found out she was still having trouble staying awake, they'd punish her even more than they had yesterday.

"Sasha, I'm worried about you. Where's that spunky girl that I like?" asked her teacher, trying to get Sasha to smile. Sasha simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Can I please just go back and do my work?" asked Sasha, Ms. Wilson sighing as she realized it was a lost cause trying to get Sasha to talk.

"Okay, go ahead. But if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

"Great, thanks," said Sasha, quickly returning to her seat.

* * *

"How bad was it?" asked Charlotte, sitting down on the field during their lunch period. Becky shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes. "She called mom. Told her I was fighting and I called Nia fat. Which isn't even true. I called her an Ogre."

"Oh Bex...why would you do that? You know better than to fight back," said Charlotte, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Because they wouldn't leave me alone! They started it! They kept picking on me for being a McMahon, for being too skinny, telling me I couldn't fight them! They do it _every day_, Char. I can't escape it! At home I'm mom and dad's punching bag. At school I get verbally assaulted everywhere I turn, and if I fight back or say something, _I_ get in trouble. Every. Single. Time. I'm so sick of it!" cried Becky, drawing her knees up to her chest as she began to cry.

Charlotte drew her sister into her arms, wanting so badly to just protect her from all the bad things in the world. Unfortunately, most of the bad stuff was in their own home, and nobody could protect either of them from that. And she certainly wasn't going to be able to protect her sister from whatever punishment she recieved tonight for fighting in school.

"Shh. It's okay, Becca. It's alright, okay? Someday, I promise you, it's going to be better. Someday it'll all be better and you and me and Sasha and Bayley….we're all going to be okay, alright? We just gotta stick it out until then, sister," whispered Charlotte, rubbing her arms up and down her sister's back as she spoke.

Charlotte sighed at the thought. Someday. Someday. Someday. The only question was when was someday going to come?

A/N: Thanks for all the love for this story so far! Keep reviewing and following it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sometimes death seemed like a better option than going home.

Becky swung her feet over the edge of the bench, staring at the ground below her. Sometimes she wondered how she would do it. Would she hike to the top of her favorite hiking spot and jump? Would she run in front of a train on the train tracks, or maybe a moving vehicle?

Sometimes, more often when she knew she was going home to a punishment, she wished she was already dead. And then she would see one of her sisters and realize once more that death was not a viable option for her. Because if she chose death, then who would be there for Charlotte? Charlotte, the one who took care of all of them, but never seemed to have anybody around for her? Except for Becky, who made sure that on nights her sister got it real bad, that she was there in the attic when that door got locked, holding her while she cried, or looking after Sasha and Bayley if she wasn't in the room at all…

Sometimes she thought about escaping. About grabbing Sasha and Bayley, telling Charlotte the plan, and just running. Running away and raising Sasha and Bayley on their own, in a town where they would just show up and nobody would ask any questions. Two 12-year-old girls raising a 7-year-old and a 9-year-old. Not suspicious in the least.

It wasn't as if they weren't already doing that, anyways.

Practically.

But those were just fantasies, and at the end of the day, they weren't there for her. The only thing waiting for her was reality- her father's belt, or strap, whichever he chose to use, the punishment room, the _crib_….

Becky shuddered at the thought of the crib. Would her actions today warrant time in the crib? She didn't think so. She prayed not, anyways. The crib was the punishment all four girls tried to avoid at all costs. You knew you were in trouble when you got put in the crib... you knew you were in for a world of hurt if you were punished with the crib….

Which was why, to this day, only two of the four girls had ever been forced to suffer through it.

And Bayley was one of them.

That had been the week from hell for all four girls; a week that none of them would soon forget.

The week their parents went so far as to punish their 7-year-old daughter with the worst punishment any of them had ever witnessed or been put through.

Of course, they had modified it a bit for Bayley, mainly because the real crib punishment might have killed the little girl.

That was one of the times when Becky had wanted to die. Or run away. Or do or go anywhere but home.

"Hey Bex, where were you? I've been looking all over for you."

The sound of her sister's voice snapped Becky out of her thoughts. She looked up and shrugged, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Dad's gonna be here any minute. We better get going," stated Charlotte, offering her sister a gentle hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Bex. Whatever happens tonight...you know I'll be there when it's all over and done, okay? Just think about the attic. Think about when it's all over and it's just you and me and Sasha and Bayley for the whole night. Okay?"

Becky nodded, letting out a heavy sigh as she walked towards the parking lot and to her doom.

* * *

Bayley watched as her classmates all grabbed their backpacks and began getting ready to go home, all so clearly happy. She sighed as she thought about why she couldn't be happy to go home, and why all of the other kids in her class were. Did they not have to worry about getting hit the way she and her sisters did? Did they not have chores to do? Didn't they have to worry about whether they'd get to eat or be sent to bed without dinner that night like she did?

Apparently not.

Bayley put her head down, her mind wandering to the last time anybody had gotten hit at home; which was every night it seemed like. Last night had been Sasha. Daddy had been angry because her teacher called about something. He made Sasha stop doing her chores and brought her to the punishment room. Bayley had heard her crying and she had heard her dad's belt. She didn't like the sound of the belt.

When he used it on her, he only spanked her on her bottom. But it wasn't like that for Sasha and Becky and Charlotte. They got hurt a lot worse than Bayley did. Sasha didn't get dinner last night, either. Daddy sent her to the attic after he hit her. That's called getting grounded. It happens when the girls do something wrong at school or don't finish their chores. When you're grounded, you don't get dinner. Or, if you don't finish your chores in the morning, you get a spanking and no breakfast.

She wondered who would get hit tonight.

She wondered if it would be her.

The thought made Bayley put her head down on her table, dreading the sound of the bell. When she was at school, she didn't get hit. Or at night, after mommy locked the door of the attic. School and the attic. Those were the only two places that Bayley liked being anymore. She didn't like the rest of the day.

"Bayley, are you okay?"

Bayley looked up at the sound of her teacher's voice and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Alexander," she replied, plastering a smile on her face.

She knew how to trick people to make them think she was happy. Sasha had taught her that trick when she started kindergarten last year.

"Okay, well Sasha should be here in just a minute to pick you up and take you to dad. You have a good night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Alexander," said Bayley, and as if on cue, Sasha was standing at the doorway waving to her sister.

* * *

"Girls, go get started on your chores."

Hunter's voice left no room for argument as they walked through the door, all four girls heading in that direction without a second's hesitation.

"Becky, upstairs, now."

Becky stopped dead in her tracks, the lowness in her father's voice nearly paralyzing her.

"What part of _now_ did you not understand?" he growled, grabbing her by the ear and twisting it around in his fingers. Becky nodded, swiftly moving her feet towards the stairs.

"Yes, sir."

Becky dragged her feet up the stairs, to the left, and down the hall, stopping in front of the large double oak doors. She knew what was coming.

She hesitantly pushed the doors open, stepping inside the spacious room. Dread and anxiety immediately filled her stomach as the doors closed shut behind her. The room was empty, mostly. Along the walls were various belts and straps. There was a desk and chair in a corner where the girls were sometimes punished with writing lines about something they've done wrong. There was a bathroom attached to the room where their parents kept bars of soap for when they earned getting their mouth washed out, and a little mini fridge and table lined with empty bottles. The fridge held the concoction known only to the girls as "the stomach destroyer." It was a rare punishment, saved for special occasions, Becky supposed. Slightly below the crib in terms of where punishments ranked in severity. Whatever the concoction was that their mom or dad put into the bottles and made the girls drink, sometimes humiliating the girls even further by holding the bottle for them, led to severe stomach pain for days. It was also, usually accompanied by the use of a diaper. To add to the humiliation effect of the punishment, or so Becky guessed.

The punishment had been used several times in the past on Becky and Sasha; the troublemakers of the group.

Becky wondered if that would be her form of torture tonight as well.

"So, let's talk about today, Becky."

Becky jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, snapping out of her thoughts and focusing on her mom and dad. It was never a good sign when they both came into the room.

"I'm sorry," whispered Becky, knowing that sorry was an excuse they never accepted. She didn't know why she was bothering with an apology at all.

"Getting in fights, calling some poor girl an Ogre? Do you realize how this looks, Rebeccah? Do you realize what it would look like to our anti-bullying campaign within the company if words get out that our own _daughter _is a bully? Honestly, Becky, do you ever even think before you do something?"

Becky kept her head lowered as her mother scolded her for her actions, knowing the physical part would come after the verbal part. This wasn't her first time in the punishment room.

"As if talking to any of these little brats ever gets the message through their thick head. You want to humiliate the other girls in your school? You want to be all tough and superior? You're about to learn just how low on the totem pole you really are…." quipped Hunter, shoving Becky to the ground.

"Take your clothes off. I'll be damned if you get to keep any of your privileges after what you did at school today!"

Becky whimpered at the thought of losing all of her privileges, tears streaming down her face as she obeyed her father and removed her clothes. Her father wanted to humiliate her, and the moment she removed her underwear, she knew that he had succeeded.

Becky continued to cry as her father grabbed her by the hair, sitting himself down on the chair in the room before hauling her over his knee. The feel of a thick leather strap striking her bare bottom sent her into a screaming fit, each lash feeling like it was burning through her skin, her father only stopping when her buttocks was beaten completely raw.

She sobbed again when the same strap was struck across her back, her father striking every inch of her that was exposed to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" she wailed, crying out as his final blow struck her square in the middle of her back.

"You ever gonna fight someone again?!" demanded her father, Becky shaking her head as the pain throughout her entire backside screamed in agonizing pain.

"No, sir. I promise!" she whimpered.

"Good. Now that the fighting punishment is over, you can be punished for humiliating another classmate," said Hunter, pulling Becky to her feet, the young girl collapsing to her knees as soon as he let go of her.

"No, please. Please, I'm sorry," whispered Becky, groaning when her mother forced her onto her back; the hardwood floor being completely unforgiving to her beaten backside.

Becky whimpered again as her mother forced a diaper between her legs, spreading her legs as far apart as they would go. Becky could feel the embarrassment coursing through her as the diaper was strapped into place, her mother sealing it with tape to ensure that it did not come off.

And Becky knew what was coming next.

She moaned in agony that hadn't even come her way yet as she saw her father hard at work making the bottles, harsh sobs escaping Becky's lips as she thought about the torture she was about to endure, the pain it would ultimately lead to.

And just like that, bottle after bottle, after bottle was forced into her mouth, Hunter holding Becky up while her mother forced her to drink each and every one she made; six in total. Tears ran unmarked down her face, sobs escaping her lips as she choked down the milk based mixture, her stomach screaming in agony after only the first one. Becky moaned as her mother continued to subject her to the punishment bottle by bottle until each one was left empty.

"There. Maybe next time you'll learn that bullies never win in the end, and that no child of mine will ever get away with humiliating another human being the way you humiliated your classmate today, Rebeccah. Do you understand?"

Becky nodded, unable to form any words as her stomach continued to kill her from the inside out.

"Good. Take her to her room, Hunter. I don't even want to look at her until tomorrow," said Stephanie, Becky moaning in pain on the ground.

"Oh, and you can forget about school for a few days. We've invoked our own suspension until we know you've learned your lesson. For the next week you are home and only home, with all of your privileges gone. No food. No clothes. No bathroom. You can sleep on your mattress and that is it. No blankets or pillows. You can earn them back one by one by earning our trust again. Do you understand?"

Becky nodded miserably, whimpering as her father dragged her up by the arm, her body too limp to protest as he dragged her out the door and up another flight of stairs to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll leave this one with the last one, since the last one got a little dark and twisty at the end! This chapter isn't _as _dark as the last one! Keep reading and enjoying and leave a review or hit the follow/favorite button! Thanks for all your support!

Becky moaned heavily on the mattress of her bed, tears falling shamelessly down her cheeks as her stomach rolled and coiled in pain so unimaginable she knew she would be better off dead at this very moment.

She didn't notice when the other girls made their way to the room, or when the familiar sound of the lock clicking signaled that she was safe for at least the next nine hours.

"What's wrong with Becca?" asked Bayley, climbing into her bed as Charlotte sat down next to the youngest girl.

"Becca's just not feeling well, right now. It was a bad night for her," whispered Charlotte, pulling the covers over her sister, placing a kiss to the bridge of Bayley's nose, the young girl giggling in delight at the small gesture.

"Can I give her a hug?" asked Bayley, trying to climb out of the covers Charlotte had just pulled over her.

"Not tonight, Bayls. It's time for sleep, okay?" said Charlotte, giving her sister one more kiss on the forehead before heading back onto her side of the room, leaning down next to her twin.

"I know it hurts, Bex. Just let me get Sasha to sleep and then I'll come back for you, okay?" whispered Charlotte, Becca nodding slightly as her sister offered her a kiss to her hair before going over to Sasha.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's with the tears?" asked Charlotte, sitting down at the edge of her sister's bed.

Sasha shrugged, curling herself up into her sister's lap, laying her head down on Charlotte's chest. The older girl noticed when Sasha stuck her thumb in her mouth, a habit that she still often did when she was scared, and a habit both Becky and Charlotte tried to hide from their parents.

"Why did daddy hurt Becca so badly?" whimpered Sasha, Charlotte closing her eyes as she thought of the best way to explain this that wouldn't scare Sasha to death.

"Oh, my love, you don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of Becca, okay? She's gonna be just fine, just like you and Bayley always are. Daddy and Mommy hurt us when they get mad at us. I know it's no fun when we get punished, but it helps us learn the rules, right?" explained Charlotte, hating herself even as she said the words.

Sasha nodded, reaching out for her older sister once more as Charlotte placed her back into bed, pulling the covers over her, smiling when Sasha reached up for a kiss on the lips.

"I love you sissy," she whispered, Charlotte smiling as she brushed back Sasha's wavy brown hair, noticing for the first time the dark circles under her sisters eyes.

"What's with your eyes?" asked Charlotte, her thumb tracing over them. "Are you really tired?" asked Charlotte, concern lacing her voice.

Sasha shrugged. "Sometimes it's hard to sleep," she muttered, Charlotte letting out a heavy sigh. Great, one more thing for her to worry about tonight.

"Sash...you gotta sleep. You gotta rest your body and your brain so you can be ready for everything you gotta do in the day," whispered Charlotte, placing another kiss to her sister's forehead.

"Close your eyes. Go to sleep. I'm right here if you need me, okay? Even if you can't sleep tonight, you just come over to me and tell me, okay?" whispered Charlotte, Sasha nodding as she closed her eyes.

"I love you sweet pea," whispered Charlotte, Sasha muttering I love you too as she began to fall asleep.

Charlotte ran her hand through her own hair before turning her attention back to Becky, sighing when she realized her parents had taken her bedding away from her.

"Come on Bex, come over to my bed, okay?" whispered Charlotte, helping her sister to her feet, Becky nearly doubling over in pain as she attempted to walk the two steps to Charlotte's bed.

Charlotte gently eased her sister onto her back, Becky whimpering at the pain in her back.

"I know it hurts your back, Becca, but this is the best position for your stomach, okay?" whispered Charlotte, gently placing the blanket over her, putting her hand on her now swollen stomach.

Becky moaned as her sister began very gently pressing down on her stomach, easing the tension and the pressure that had been building inside of her. Charlotte did her best to ease the pain the best she could, stroking her sister's hair as tears began to fall, Becky doubling over as another pain rolled through.

"Don't hold it, okay? If you have to use the diaper, use it. Otherwise it's only going to make the pressure worse," whispered Charlotte, Becky nodding miserably.

"Mommy and daddy took away all my privileges, Char. No food. No clothes. No bedding. No bathroom. They said they were gonna humiliate me the way I humiliated Nia and Tamina. I was just trying to protect myself," whispered Becky, beginning to sob.

"Oh, Becky, shh, it's gonna be okay. I'll help you through it, okay?" muttered Charlotte, placing another kiss to her sister's forehead, continuing to apply pressure to her stomach.

"They're keeping me home from school for a week. I'm really afraid, Charlotte. I don't wanna be here by myself," cried Becky, curling onto her side as her sister continued to comfort her.

"A week will pass, Bex. The punishment will pass and then it'll all be over," soothed Charlotte.

"I wish I were dead. I want to die, Charlotte. I want to die," she cried, her sobs beginning to overtake her. Charlotte shook her head, gently leaning down close to her sister's ear.

"Don't say that, Rebeccah. I love you, so, so much. You are my twin. You are my sister. You are the bravest person I know, and you are so, so kind, and so, so good. I love you so, so much, Bex. And so does Sasha and Bayley. They love you too and they need their big sister around," whispered Charlotte, not able to help the tears welling up in her own eyes as she watched her twin sister suffer in agony.

Sasha looked on from her own bed, listening as to two older sisters talked. She had tears in her own eyes as she watched her older sister suffer so much. She had been subjected to that punishment once, after weeks of mouthing off to her parents over chores a few months prior. She was always doing stupid stuff like that. And she was always getting punished for it. She remembered though, being in Becky's position, crying in her sister's arms as the stomach pains became too much. She hadn't mouthed off since.

Charlotte leaned back against the wall as Becky's eyes slowly began to close, the stomach pains still present, but lessening in intensity. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, as she struggled to stay calm. Bayley and Sasha were both scared. She knew it just by the thumb sucking. And Sasha wasn't sleeping. And now Becky was being kept home for a week to continue being punished. And Charlotte? Charlotte was just drained. Drained from being the caretaker. Drained from all the abuse. Drained from trying to protect her siblings from this vicious life they were forced to hide and live in secret. If the rest of the world knew what went on behind the doors of the ever so wonderful McMahon home, they would be appalled. But Stephanie and Hunter were good actors. And they had trained the girls well. They would never tell.

"Charlotte? Charlotte?"

Charlotte opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called, eyeing Becky who had somehow managed to fall asleep before turning towards Sasha, who was crying out for her.

"What is it, babygirl? How come you're not sleeping?" whispered Charlotte, crawling over to her sister's bed. Sasha reached out for her sister, tears streaming down her face. Charlotte sighed, crawling into the bed with Sasha, pulling her into her arms.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here, Sasha. Just close your eyes, okay? Go to sleep, my love," whispered Charlotte, rocking Sasha back and forth, stroking her sister's hair.

"What if daddy punishes me like he did Becky? What if he takes away all my privileges?"

Charlotte sighed, placing a kiss to her sister's hair, holding her tight in her arms. "Don't think about that, Sash. You're okay, nobody else is getting punished tonight, okay? Just be good and mommy and daddy won't punish you, okay?" whispered Charlotte, Sasha nodding, tears still streaming down her face.

"Just go to sleep, Sasha. You have to sleep," she whispered, watching as her sister's eyes closed, her tiny fingers wrapped around Charlotte's neckline as she closed her eyes, her breathing evening out.

Charlotte closed her own eyes for a second, sighing as she continued to cradle her sister in her arms. She checked the clock. 10pm. Six more hours until the door was unlocked.

She had to get everybody back in their own beds before the door was unlocked. She knew that much. She closed her eyes again, knowing Sasha wasn't fully asleep yet. She figured she could just wait for Sasha to fall asleep before moving Becky back to her bed and maybe being able to catch an hour two of sleep in her own bed.

A/N: Thank you for all of the support! I hope you're enjoying the story! If there's any thing I'm not including that you want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it into the story! Thank's guys!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a rough morning.

Charlotte could feel the stress and anxiety coursing through her veins as she struggled to get her chores done. She had spent the first hour of their chore time trying to help Bayley with making the beds and cleaning the bathroom. Becky had been dragged away the second the girls were woken up, which then caused both Sasha and Bayley to have major meltdowns while they were supposed to be getting dressed.

It had taken every effort Charlotte had in her exhausted body just to get her sisters downstairs on time, let alone herself. Becky had woken up several times throughout the night crying out in pain. And she woke Sasha up every time she cried out as well. Thankfully for Charlotte, Bayley was the only one who somehow slept through the night.

"Sasha, finish up your breakfast, okay?" said Charlotte, watching as Sasha swirled eggs around on her plate, the girl hardly eating a single bite of her food.

Sasha ignored her sister, the young girl barely acknowledging anything going on around her. Charlotte was thankful that her mother had had to rush off to work as soon as their chores were done and their father was still upstairs with Becky.

"What's wrong, Sash?" asked Charlotte, reaching over to touch her sister's shoulder. Sasha looked up briefly, shrugging.

"Hey, talk to me, sweetpea. What's on your mind?" asked Charlotte, scooting closer to her sister. Bayley looked up from her own breakfast, smiling at her sisters.

"I know what's wrong with Sasha!" she declared, seemingly proud that she knew something Charlotte did not. Charlotte glanced at Sasha, who rolled her eyes before turning away from the table.

"I have to get ready for school. I'll meet you at the limo," muttered Sasha, leaving her breakfast completely uneaten, not even making eye contact before leaving the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Sasha, Bayley?" asked Charlotte, taking a couple more bites of her own breakfast before beginning to clear the plates.

"She's sad," said Bayley, taking another bite of her breakfast and handing her plate to Charlotte. "She told me that Becca wants to die, and then she said that she wishes daddy would just kill us all because it would be easier. Is that true, Charlotte?" asked Bayley, Charlotte's mouth open wide as her 7-year-old sister described the horrid conversation.

"Bayley, go get ready for school," said Charlotte, forgetting about whatever it was she had been doing, her mind instantly turning to Sasha.

"Sasha? Sash, where are you?" called Charlotte, running into the living room.

"Sasha? Sasha, come on, where are you?" called Charlotte again, not wanting her father to hear but also in desperate need of finding her sister.

A noise in the corner of the room caught Charlotte's attention, her eyes immediately scanning the area, catching her sister's two little feet sticking out from behind some statue.

"Hey Sash, is that you?" whispered Charlotte, heading in the direction of her sister, kneeling down when she found her.

"Go away," whispered Sasha, pulling her legs up to her chest, burying her face into her knees.

"Bayley told me what you said to her. I'd really like to talk to you about it," whispered Charlotte, reaching out to touch her sister's leg.

"What do you know? You're only 12. You're not even an adult," whispered Sasha, her voice dangerously close to tears.

"Oh, Sasha….is this why you haven't been able to sleep? How long have you been thinking like this?" asked Charlotte, also on the verge of tears as she looked at her baby sister, realizing that on some level, she was failing her.

Sasha shrugged, her tiny body beginning to shake as she started to cry. "I don't wanna live here anymore," muttered Sasha, sobs escaping her lips as soon as the words did. Charlotte shook her head, wrapping her arms around Sasha as she began to cry even harder.

"Oh, Sasha… I am so sorry. I am so, so, sorry, my love. Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you talked to me about this?" she asked, gently rocking her back and forth.

"I was scared…." cried Sasha. "I don't wanna get hurt anymore. I don't want my sisters to get hurt anymore. I don't want to live here anymore. I wish I could just go away forever and never have to be hurt by mommy and daddy again!" cried Sasha, gripping Charlotte now as she cried, Charlotte with tears streaming down her own face.

Her heart was breaking. Her mind was racing. How could she have not seen this? How could she have not known that Sasha was suffering so much? Hell, they were all suffering. They were all struggling. But Sasha was only nine. She was only nine and talking about wanting to die. She was nine. Only nine. What nine-year-old should have to live like this?

Charlotte had. Becca had. She just assumed that Bayley and Sasha would.

But they shouldn't have to. None of them should have ever had to.

"It's gonna be okay, Sasha. It's gonna be okay. I know now, alright? I know, and I'm gonna figure out a way to fix it, okay? I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna make it better. And I'm gonna do a better job of being your big sister, okay? I'm gonna protect you and help you and love you forever and I need you to be around so I can, okay?" whispered Charlotte, holding Sasha as tight as she could.

Sasha nodded, wiggling free of her sister's grip, wiping away her tears. Charlotte gently brushed a strand of brown hair from her sister's eyes, offering her a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Come on, we gotta get to school. I'll even carry you to the limo and walk you to your classroom if you want," said Charlotte, partly not wanting to let her sister out of her sight. Sasha grinned, loving the extra attention and love as her sister scooped her up into her arms, unloading multiple kisses on to her face as they headed out the door.

**A/N: Such a hard chapter to write, but here it is! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! I love seeing them! Thank you to my faithful followers and reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bayley ran happily around on the playground, chasing after a friend who currently had the soccer ball they were playing with.

"I told you I was faster!" cried the young girl, Bayley giggling at her friend.

"No way! I can catch you!" she cried, chasing after her once more.

The two first graders continued to run, enjoying the chance to get to play in between having to work. Their teacher, Mr. Alexander, watched with great intensity.

"What do you know about the McMahon family?" he asked, looking at his fellow first grade teacher. The two both had their classes out on the playground at the same time, a rarity that allowed them to communicate what was happening in each of their classrooms for a few moments while the kids played.

"You mean the king and queen of the wrestling world?" laughed the other teacher, Ms. Williams.

Justin Alexander laughed at the comment. "Yeah, that one."

"Not much. I had Sasha a few years back when she was in first grade. I also had one of the twins, Becky, many years ago. Why do you ask?" asked Ms. Williams.

Justin shrugged. "No reason, well, that's not true. I have their youngest right now, Bayley. See the brown haired girl in the side ponytail? That's her," pointed out Justin, Ms. Williams nodding.

"So what's the problem? Is she a behavior issue or something?"

"No, not at all. She's as sweet as can be. Just very, reserved, I guess? And slightly immature. We're a third of the way through the school year and she still cries every day when Sasha drops her off. And there are just these random days where she seems so...off," replied Justin.

Ms. Williams watched as Bayley played, continuing the conversation. "Off, how?"

"I don't know. Like today, though, it was one of the twins that dropped her off, and I had to pry her off her sister's leg. Then when the sister left, she just ran into a corner and cried. It took me two hours just to get her to do any work, and everytime I approached her to talk to her about what was going on, she backed away like she didn't trust me or something. The behavior just seems weird to me, especially given her family."

Ms. Williams let out a deep sigh. "Sasha had days like that, though not as bad, I guess. She would come in crying and tell these stories about how her sisters got in trouble the night before. With four girls, I imagine Stephanie and Hunter have their hands full," laughed Ms. Williams.

"You don't think it's odd that she would be upset over her _sister's _getting in trouble?" asked Justin, Ms. Williams again shrugging.

"I'm sure they're just close. I wouldn't worry too much about it. The McMahon's are a good family, very involved with donating to the school and keeping up with talking to us about the girls. I'm sure it's nothing with Bayley."

Justin nodded, looking at his watch. "Time to go in," he said, blowing his whistle to signal for his class to line up.

As he was rallying up the class, the young girl who had been playing with Bayley came up, a crying Bayley following close behind.

"Mr. Alexander, Bayley had an accident and I think she's scared to tell you" said the girl, the young teacher turning towards them, frowning as he saw Bayley standing there, her pants completely soaked.

"Bayley, it's okay. Just go to the nurse. She has extra clothes there for you," said the teacher, Bayley still crying.

Justin stopped what he was trying to do, kneeling down in front of the crying student.

"Bayley, it's okay," he whispered, offering her a smile. "Accidents happen. That's why we have extra clothes in the nurse's office. Just go there and she can help you, okay?" he said, Bayley nodding.

"Aren't you going to get mad at me?" she cried, Justin frowning at the question.

"Of course not, Bayley. Accidents happen. Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, Bayley shrugging.

"I'm not allowed to have accidents at home," she cried and Justin nodded, sighing.

"Well, you're not at home. You're at school. And at school, if you have an accident or you make a mistake, you won't get in trouble. We come to school so we can learn from those accidents and mistakes, and we can't learn if we're always afraid of getting in trouble, right?" he asked, Bayley smiling slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Alexander," she said, hugging her teacher. He returned the gesture quickly before standing up. "Okay, go to the nurse, alright?"

Bayley nodded, running towards the door, her tears completely abandoned as she realized that her accident was okay.

* * *

"Ms. McMahon, can I see you at my desk, please?"

Charlotte looked up from the textbook they had been assigned to read from, frowning as she followed her teachers request and proceeded to her desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your last test score, Charlotte," explained her teacher, Miss. Liscum, cutting right to the chase.

"What about it?" asked Charlotte, frowning. She was a straight A student. She never once let her grades slip. It was one of the few things in her life that she had control over, and she was very proud of that.

"Well, I'm concerned about it. You are an excellent student, Charlotte. You are dedicated, hardworking, responsible…. But, this test that you just took, you wouldn't know any of that by looking at the score."

Charlotte's frown deepened, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. "I don't understand….I, I know I studied for it. I know I knew the material," she whispered, trying to keep her breathing from escalating as she stood at the front of the room.

"I do know that, Charlotte, but this score...honey, you got one question out of forty, correct. What happened?" she asked, handing the test to Charlotte.

Charlotte's eyes welled up with tears the second she saw it, her stomach feeling like she was going to be sick. "I don't understand…" she muttered, shaking her head, panic rising through her quickly.

"Charlotte, honey, take a breath. It's okay. I'll let you do a retake, okay? We all have bad days. We all make mistakes. I just wanted to talk to you and see if you maybe wanted to talk to me about what might have happened that caused this," she said, Charlotte shaking her head once more.

"I...nothing. I- I don't know. I really don't know," she whispered, her teacher nodding in understanding.

"Okay. Don't worry about it. You can do a retake. But the policy at school is that any score below a 70 means I have to call home and tell your parents about it, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, trying desperately to hold back a sob. She was dead. Her parents despised poor grades. Laziness, as they called it. When they found about this, they would not be as understanding as her teacher was. There would be no empathy, no compassion, none of what her teacher had just shown her. There would only be punishment. A painful, painful, punishment.

* * *

Sasha sighed as her teacher lectured the class on, her body on autopilot. She didn't really care about school today. She couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't even manage to pretend to care today. All she could think about was Becca, and how Becca had still been in the punishment room when they left for school this morning.

All she could think about was Charlotte and the conversation they had had this morning.

All she could think about was what would happen when she got home. Would she finish her chores? Would she get to eat dinner? Would she get punished for something? Would her sister's?

"Sasha? Sasha?"

Sasha snapped out of her thoughts, refocusing her eyes back on her teacher. "Sorry," she muttered, sighing as she tried to catch up to where the teacher was before she had zoned out.

"Sasha, go stand by my desk for a moment. I'll come speak to you in just a second," stated her teacher, Sasha groaning as she got up from her seat and walked over to her teacher's desk.

Sasha's eyes wandered as she waited for her teacher, wondering how it was she could get out of this. She hoped it was just a talk, a get your act together chat, really, but something told her it was more than that. _If only her teacher knew the truth, _thought Sasha.

If only she knew what Sasha was really focused on. If only she knew why she struggled to stay awake or stay focused. If only she knew how her perfect, wonderful, family, really was. If only.

"Sasha, we need to talk," said Miss. Wilson, meeting Sasha at her desk.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," muttered Sasha, looking up at her teacher.

"Sasha, I'm not worried about whether or not you were paying attention. I'm worried about you," said her teacher, Sasha shrugging at the gesture. She was used to her sister's caring about her. She wasn't used to adults caring about her.

"Sweetheart, you have bags under your eyes. You are struggling to stay focused in class. You're not talking much with your classmates. You rarely want to play outside…"

Sasha shrugged once more, not quite sure the response her teacher was looking for.

"Sasha," her teacher said, leaning forward and grasping the girls hands in her own, "I think it's time we have a meeting with mom and dad, and see if maybe with the three of us, we can figure out what's going on," said Miss. Wilson, Sasha shaking her head at the thought.

"No, no, no! I'll be okay, I promise. I'll get more sleep, I'll focus more, I'll play and talk more...whatever you want me to do. Please, please, don't involve my parents!" begged Sasha, her teacher surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Sasha, sweetheart, talk to me, then. Tell me what is going on…."

Sasha couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Humiliated, she ducked her head, soft sobs escaping her lips as she began to cry.

"Sasha, do you want to go speak to the counselor? Maybe tell her what's bothering you?" asked Miss. Wilson, Sasha again shaking her head, trying to wipe away her tears.

"No. I'm okay," she muttered, taking a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself. Her teacher was not convinced.

"Okay. Why don't you go put your head down at your desk? Take a quick nap, if you need one, or just rest your eyes, okay?"

Sasha nodded, avoiding her teacher's gaze as she headed back to her desk, taking her teacher up on the offer and putting her head down.

Within five minutes, she was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This story contains a great deal of detailed physical abuse towards children. Please be warned. This will be the only chapter that contains as much and as graphic abuse.

The car ride home had been silent.

It had been Stephanie who had picked the girls up from school today, and from the look on her face as they entered the car, she was _not _happy.

They could feel the tension. They could feel the unease. They all knew what was coming.

Trouble.

Trouble, trouble, and more trouble.

Charlotte's teacher had called home about her grade. Stephanie had found the bag with Bayley's wet pants inside her backpack when she picked her up. And Sasha had slept through the rest of the day at school, her teacher only waking her up up when it was time to go.

And when Stephanie had arrived to pick her up.

They were all in trouble.

And they all knew it.

"Get in the house, _now_."

Her voice was low, and dangerous. None of them were going to disobey her now.

Stephanie allowed the door to slam close, causing all three girls to jump at the sound of it. They kept their heads lowered, knowing the trouble that was to come. Stephanie stepped in front of them, pacing around them, not speaking to them, as she thought about what to say. She was making them wait. She was making them think about it.

She sighed, pushing her lips together as she stared at her daughters, noticing tears falling to the ground. Tonight was going to be fun.

"All three of you need to get your ass up to that punishment room, _now_," she demanded, all of them fearing what was waiting for them in the room, too afraid to make even a single noise as they began heading to their doom.

The last person to make the walk to the punishment room had been Becky, and she had yet to make an appearance since being dragged from their bedroom this morning.

Bayley had started sobbing as soon as they hit the stairs; quiet, heartbreaking sobs, that broke Charlotte's heart in two as she heard them. Sasha was quiet, accepting the fate that she knew was coming.

Charlotte just wanted to grab her sister's and run.

But that wasn't an option at the moment.

The oldest of the three pushed open the oak doors, Hunter looking up in surprise. He held a look of surprise as he noticed all three girls entering the room, shaking his head before glancing over at Becky.

The sight of Becky was enough to make even Charlotte break down in sobs. The young preteen was slumped against the wall, moaning in agony. Hers arms were chained behind her. Her body was covered in welts, nothing but a diaper on her. Empty bottles and several types of straps and belts surrounded her. Her eyes were lifeless, void of even an ounce of energy or fight.

"I hope you girls are drinking this scene in," said Stephanie as she entered the room, the girls still refusing to meet either parent's eyes. "Because _that_," she said, referring to Becky, "is only a fraction of what is about to take place in this room tonight."

"What did they do?" asked Hunter, joining his wife. Stephanie laughed.

"What did they not do is the question you should be asking? Our oldest child failed a test. And not only failed it, but the lazy bitch only got one question out of forty correct. And that one, she stated, referring to Bayley, had a freaking accident in school today. Came home in new clothes and everything! And then there's our middle child…..I picked her up from school today and she's fast asleep at her desk! Apparently she hasn't solved that whole tired in class problem, yet….."

"Huh," said Hunter, raising his eyebrows as he listened to what Stephanie told him. "So where, or should I say who, do we start with?" he asked, shaking his head.

"What do we do with that one?" asked Stephanie, referring to Becky.

Hunter shrugged. "Let her watch. Let them all watch. Maybe punishing all four of them together will make them realize just how lucky they are to be living the life they have and how appreciative they should be."

"Oldest to youngest? Youngest to oldest? Or start in the middle?" asked Stephanie, all three girls now crying as their parents discussed how to punish them.

"I'll take the bed wetter first then," commented Stephanie, Hunter nodding in approval. "Good choice," he stated, yanking the other two girls by their arm; both Sasha and Charlotte gasping as their father shoved them into a nearby wall.

"Shut up and watch!" he demanded, his foot connecting with Charlotte's gut. Hunter laughed as his oldest grunted in pain.

Stephanie pulled the sole chair in the room out to the middle of the room, Bayley now fully sobbing as she realized she about to be punished. Stephanie pulled off Bayley's pants and underwear, leaving her lower body completely exposed. Bayley squirmed as her mother pulled her over her lap, the youngest of the four now screaming as she thought about what was coming. Sasha, Becca, and Charlotte cringed at the sound of their youngest sister crying, wincing as the first strike of their father's strap came crashing down on Bayley's bottom. The young girl screamed and sobbed, choking on her tears as her mother continued the beating, her small body flailing under her mother's grip.

"Please, mommy, please, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" she wailed, screaming again as several more fell down on her in quick succession.

Bayley continued to sob even after the beating was done; her entire bottom red and beaten raw. There wasn't an inch of skin left untouched, the sight painful just to see. The young girl whimpered as her mother forced her on her back, Hunter grabbing a bag and bringing it towards Stephanie.

"Girls who go to the bathroom in their pants don't get to wear underwear," said Stephanie, forcing Bayley's tiny legs above her head.

"No! No, mommy, no! I don't want to go back in diapers! I don't wanna go back to diapers!" cried Bayley, sobbing as she watched her father throw the pair of underwear she'd been wearing into the trash, heading towards the door to retrieve the rest of her underwear

"Say goodbye to all your underwear, Bayley. No more. You go back to diapers, now, until we decide you can be a big girl again," said Stephanie, strapping the diaper onto the screaming child.

The bulky diaper felt weird between her legs, Bayley still screaming on the floor. "I'm sorry!" she cried, wailing at the top of her lungs as her mother picked her up, planting her firmly on the chair. Bayley screamed at the pain from her sore bottom, the diaper rubbing against the open wounds. Charlotte buried her face into her drawn up knees, sobbing as she watched her baby sister suffer.

Stephanie strapped the still screaming child into the chair, tying a rope around her midsection. Bayley squirmed around, the pain too much for the young child to bare.

"Who's up next?" demanded Stephanie, walking over to both Sasha and Charlotte.

Charlotte whimpered as her mother dragged her up by the arm, pulling her to the middle of the room.

"I have half a mind to whip you for every single question you got wrong on that test," stated Stephanie, Charlotte crying out as her mother struck her behind.

"Take your clothes off. Everything," she demanded, Charlotte continuing to cry as she obeyed her mother's orders.

"And as for you," she said, heading back over to Sasha. "Your father already beat you the other night for falling asleep in class, and that clearly did nothing to teach you," she stated, Sasha shrinking away as her mother reached down and grabbed her.

Hunter reentered the room, heading over to Charlotte. "You take care of Sasha. I've got this one. You know how much I despise laziness in school."

Charlotte moaned as her father dragged her over to the same corner where Becky still sat, her twin with tears streaming down her own face.

"Isn't it almost time for another bottle?" asked Hunter, staring at Becky who shook her head.

"No, no, please. No more, please. I've learned my lesson, I promise," she cried, crying out as her father struck her across the face.

"I told you no more begging!"

He turned his attention back to Charlotte, the blonde haired girl crying as she continued to watch her sisters endure their punishments. Bayley was still screaming in the chair and Sasha was currently being across her stomach by Stephanie.

"Tell me, how many questions did you miss on your test, Charlotte?" asked Hunter, the preteen whimpering once more.

"Answer me!" he demanded, striking her across the face as he had just done with Becky.

"39," whispered Charlotte, breaking down once more. She had never been struck or whipped more than 10 or 15 times in one session, and that was painful enough to handle. She wasn't sure she'd survive being struck forty times.

"Lay on your stomach."

Charlotte could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she obeyed her father, crying out when the first strike hit her back. Time after time the belt struck down on her, hitting her everywhere. She whimpered when her father turned her over, fearing that the front of her was going to get hit like the back of her.

"That was 15. Where would the other 24 go?" he asked, laughing at his own comment. Charlotte gasped as he forced into a sitting position, her body slumping against the wall. She watched, confused, as her father took out a pack of cigarettes and a liter, her heart racing as she watched him light it. She wasn't sure what he was doing. She had never do this before.

"I save this punishment for special occasions like tonight, tonight when all four of you end up in here at the same time," he said, holding the cigarette closer to Charlotte.

And just like that, her father took the lit part of the cigarette, pressing it into her torso. Charlotte screamed like she never had before, the flame burning into her skin. Again and again. Over and over. He lined her stomach with circular burn marks, a sadistic smile spreading across his face as he watched the agonizing pain his daughter was in.

"There. 40 marks for 40 questions. Fair is fair," he replied, Charlotte sobbing as he put out the last cigarette.

"I think the girls have learned their lesson for the night," said Stephanie, walking over towards Hunter, placing a now crying and shivering Sasha next to Charlotte and Becca. Stephanie had decided to force her into an ice shower, telling her that the cold would help keep her awake. The young girl looked absolutely frozen, her entire body shaking, her stomach lined with welts from the belt her mother had struck her with beforehand.

"Are they going back to their room?" asked Hunter, turning towards his wife.

"Yeah, right. None of them deserve a comfortable bed to sleep in," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let them all spend the night in here just as they are. Maybe a night without comfort will drive the message home," she said, heading towards the door, Hunter following closely behind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm just on a role with this story, so I'm gonna update it again and keep FlairNBoss happy…. Haha

The girls had spent the weekend in the punishment room….

Sasha had been subjected to ice showers all weekend. Bayley had spent the entire weekend being spanked, changed, and then forced to sit and tied to the chair. Becca's arms were finally released from the handcuffs, but their father force fed her six bottles, three times a day, her stomach so swollen and in constant pain it looked as if she was pregnant. _Let's see what the girls at school think of you now. Last time you ever call someone fat_, he had stated.

Charlotte had been fairly quiet the whole weekend. The once usually protective sister had hardly said anything to any of them, simply accepting the punishments as they came. Her mother, still angry about her test score, had spent the weekend beating her for it; whipping every inch of her, telling her no daughter of hers was going to be that stupid.

When she didn't pass out from the pain, she lied in the corner, refusing to even look at her sisters.

"Hey, Char," whispered Becky, crawling over to her sister on Sunday night. Charlotte said nothing, continuing to stare at the wall.

Becky reached out, ignoring her own pain as she gently touched her sister's hair, stroking it gently. "Hey, sis, can you look at me?" asked Becky, Charlotte shaking her head.

Becky leaned down, offering her a gentle kiss on the shoulder. "I know it hurts, Char. I know," muttered Becky, continuing to just sit with her sister, stroking her hair. "Just close your eyes, Char. Tomorrow we'll all be back at school and hopefully we can just forget about this weekend," whispered Becky, Charlotte moaning at the thought of having to go back to school.

* * *

Bayley had struggled to leave Sasha's side when she dropped her off at her classroom on Monday. After the weekend they had been through, she didn't want to be away from any of her sister's.

"Come on Bayley, you gotta go to school," muttered Sasha, in no mood to deal with her sister. Bayley had screamed the entire morning when Stephanie had told her she had to wear a diaper to school, earning the young child another set of spankings this morning.

"Bayley, come on, come tell me about your weekend," offered Mr. Alexander, both girls sharing a look. Sasha pried Bayley off her leg, her teacher gently holding the now screaming child as Sasha bolted off, heading for her own classroom.

"Bayley, can you come draw a picture for me?" asked Mr. Alexander, Bayley shaking her head as she cried out for Sasha.

"Hey, how about you come tell me about what you and Sasha did this weekend?" asked her teacher, Bayley again crying.

"I can't!" she wailed, running into the classroom and hiding in one of the corners of the room. Justin Alexander sighed. This was a usual scene for him every morning with Bayley. Today, however, seemed to be particularly rough for the young girl….

And he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He had spent the entire weekend thinking about her and her personality and her behavior. He knew siblings to be close, but to still be screaming out for them when they dropped them off, especially this far into the school year, just didn't settle right with Justin. He wanted more. He needed more information.

Something just wasn't settling with him.

He knelt down next to Bayley, the young girl continuing to push herself further away from him.

"Bayley, can you talk to me? Can you tell me why you're so upset?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet and calm. Bayley shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"You know sometimes it helps to tell someone when you're sad," said Justin, reaching out to touch her hair, frowning when she flinched away.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"How come?" he asked, curious as to what was going on with this girl.

"Because. My sisters told me I can't tell anybody. They said nobody would ever believe me," she said and Justin nodded, sighing.

"Well," he began. "You can always tell me. And I promise whatever you tell me, I'll believe you," he said, Bayley eyeing him curiously now.

She wondered what _would_ happen if she told him the truth. She wondered if he would believe her. She wondered if he would even care. Maybe he would think she should be punished. Maybe he would tell her mom that she told. She didn't want that. She definitely did not want that.

"Bayley?"

"I still can't," she muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I want Sasha," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Bayley, I want you to come with me," said Justin, offering her his hand. "We're gonna go take a walk to the office," he said, holding out his hand once more as he stood up. If he couldn't get Bayley to talk to him, he was going to see if the school counselor could get her to talk to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a heads up, the first part of this chapter goes back to before the girls went to school on Monday morning. Also, thanks for all the reviews guys! I love each and every one of them! And FlairNBoss; I LOVE the long reviews. The longer, the better! :)

_Stephanie had walked into the room and announced that all four girls were going to school today and were expected to be up and ready in an hour. Becky looked over at her older sister, worried when she made no effort to move from her spot in the corner._

"_What's wrong with Charlotte?" asked Sasha, carefully nearing her sister. Becky sighed, kneeling down next to her sister._

"_Come on, Charlotte. You gotta get ready, sis," whispered Becky, gently stroking Charlotte's hair. Charlotte whimpered in response, closing her eyes._

"_Come on, honey. I know it hurts. I know. I know you're sad. I know it's been a very bad weekend. But school is safe. Nobody can hurt you at school," whispered Becky, leaning down closer to her sister. _

_She wasn't used to Charlotte needing the reassurance. She wasn't used to Charlotte needing the help. She was the strong one. She was the one who carried the four of them. This wasn't like her sister at all, and Becky worried that this weekend was it. That her parents had finally broken the spirit of the only one of them who had seemed so strong in the face of so much abuse. _

_Charlotte shook her head, whimpering as she tried to sit up. Becky helped her up, easing her into her arms. "Come on, let's get you into a shower, okay?" whispered Becky, Charlotte shaking her head, tears streaming down her face._

"_No. Hurts too much. I don't wanna go," she muttered, her fingers tracing over the burn marks on her torso, the welts that covered her body._

"_Charlotte, we've all been hurt this weekend. Everybody is hurting. Sasha is still shivering from all the ice baths. Bayley can't even sit without screaming. And my…." Becky's voice drifted off as she stared down at her swollen stomach, at the marks that covered her own body. "Everyone of us is hurt. But you have to go to school or you're going to beaten again. You want dad to burn you again? You want mom to whip you more?" asked Becky, Charlotte breaking down once more._

"_I couldn't protect you and Sasha and Bayley. I don't deserve to go to school!" she cried, Becky closing her eyes as she held her crying sister._

"_You didn't have to. We're all in this together, okay? We're all still alive. But if you don't get up and get ready, nobody is going to be here to protect __**you**_, _Charlotte. Please, please get up and get ready for school. I won't be able to handle it if you get punished more today," whispered Becky, cradling her broken sister in her arms._

_Charlotte whimpered again, leaning heavily on her sister as Becky helped her to her feet, Charlotte nearly collapsing at the pain she was in. _

"_Come on, it's okay. I'm right here. I got you, okay? I'm gonna help you. Just let me help you," whispered Becky, helping her sister into the bathroom._

* * *

Sasha sat quietly on the swings as her class played at recess, the young child carefully pushing her legs back and forth, but not really moving. She hadn't wanted to leave Bayley crying in her classroom this morning. She knew how upset her sister had been. Sasha had tried to take care of her this weekend. At night, when their mom and dad left them for the night, Sasha would untie Bayley and let her lay down with her. She gave her kisses and whispered how much she loved her. On the inside though, Sasha just wanted to die. She hated watching her sister's get punished. She hated that she had gotten punished just for sleeping in class, something her teacher had _told_ her to do. Her body shook and shivered as she thought about the ice showers, how her mother would whip her before she put her in them, and then watch as she screamed when the ice cold water hit her skin, cutting into the welts like knives. Sasha unconsciously rubbed at the marks on her stomach; her mother's spot of choice when it came to hitting her this weekend. A part of her had spent all that time in the shower just wishing they were real knives stabbing her. At least then she would never have to feel pain again.

Charlotte had become pretty much a zombie who refused to move from the corner. And their dad had kept making Becky drink those stupid bottles, making her stomach hurt all the time and making it bigger and bigger. That wasn't normal. She wondered what was really inside those bottles. She wondered if there was something wrong with Becky's stomach now. Becky had tried to be strong, mostly because Charlotte wasn't, but Sasha had noticed the way she was still clutching at her stomach, barely able to walk upright without being in pain.

"Hey Sasha, is something wrong?"

The young girl snapped out of her thoughts, glancing up at Miss. Wilson.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, offering up her best fake smile. Her teacher was not convinced.

"Sasha, I'm really worried about you. I wish you would talk to me," said her teacher, kneeling down in front of the young girl. Sasha ducked her head. She didn't need anybody worrying about her. Her sister's did enough of that, anyway.

"I don't know what you want me to talk about," said Sasha, watching as her teacher tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, offering her a warm smile.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind, sweetheart. You know, Mr. Alexander called and told me that Bayley was pretty upset this morning. That must have been hard on you," said Miss. Wilson, Sasha shrugging it off.

"She just doesn't like to be away from my sister's or I," said Sasha, her teacher nodding.

"You know, I have an idea. There is another teacher outside who said she could watch the class. Why don't you and I go inside to the classroom and just talk, just the two of us," said Miss. Wilson, Sasha eyeing her wearily. She couldn't tell her teacher the truth. So why wouldn't she just leave her alone?

"Okay," said Sasha, figuring if she said no, it would look even more suspicious.

* * *

Bayley sat quietly in the counselor's office, her knees drawn up to her chest as she listened to her teacher and the counselor speak in a whispered tone. Mr. Alexander knelt down next to Bayley, offering her a smile.

"Mrs. Smith is just gonna talk to you, okay, Bayley?" said Mr. Alexander, the young girl nodding slowly, watching as her teacher left. Mrs. Smith stood up, walking over and shutting the door before sitting down in front of Bayley.

"Hey there, honey. What's going on, today?" she asked nicely, Bayley shrugging in response.

"Your teacher said you seemed pretty sad this morning. You look like you've been crying," stated the counselor, Bayley again refusing to say anything.

"Bayley, anything you tell me, stays in this room. Do you know what that means?" asked the counselor, Bayley shaking her head.

"It means that whatever you tell me, I won't tell anybody else," said the counselor, trying to keep the young girl's gaze.

"Nobody?" asked Bayley, looking slightly interested in the conversation for the first. "Not even my mom or dad?"

"Not even them," stated Mrs. Smith, frowning when her phone began to ring, refusing to break this moment with Bayley.

"Just ignore it. Keep talking to me, Bayley. What's going on? Why are you upset?" asked Mrs. Smith, groaning when the phone started to ring again.

"Okay, sweet girl, just one moment, okay?" said Mrs. Smith, Bayley nodding as the counselor got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Smith," she said into the phone, frowning as the person on the other end spoke, glancing over at Bayley.

"Sasha? Sasha McMahon?" she questioned, sighing as the person on the other end continued to talk.

"What the hell happened to these two girls this weekend?" she muttered, shaking her head as the person on the other end continued to talk.

"I have her sister in my office right now. Bring Sasha down. Okay, thanks."

And with that, Mrs. Smith hung up the phone, returning her attention back to Bayley.

Something had happened inside that home this weekend. And Mrs. Smith was starting to get the impression that whatever happened was not going to be easy to hear.

A/N: Man, I'm really dragging this out for you all…. Haha. Keep reviewing and all will be revealed in time!


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Smith looked over at Bayley, the young girl not seeming to have heard the conversation she had on the phone, or even the mention of her sister's name. The young counselor walked over again to Bayley, kneeling down in front of her.

"That was your sister's teacher. Sasha's gonna come join us, if that's okay?" said Mrs. Smith, Bayley frowning.

"Why? What's wrong with Sasha?" she asked, sighing when Bayley simply shrugged her shoulders.

"The same thing that's wrong with all of us," muttered Bayley, burying her face into her knees.

"What is it, Bayley? What is going on? Is it something at home?" she asked, Bayley shaking her head.

"Is it one of your sisters?" she asked, the young girl again refusing to open up. Dammit. Maybe inviting Sasha into here wasn't the best idea…

Before the counselor could change her mind, there was a knock on the door, Miss. Wilson pushing it open, a very upset Sasha following closely behind.

Bayley immediately looked up at her sister, rushing over to her at the sight of Sasha crying.

Both adults instantly closed the door, Bayley curling up into Sasha's arms as she sat down on the couch. Neither adult said anything, simply observing as Sasha brushed her sister's hair back, whispering something into her ear as Bayley wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Okay. We're gonna let you two be together," started Mrs. Smith, "but you need to talk to us. Both of you. Something is going on. Something is not right. We know it. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."

"Why are you crying, Sasha? What happened?" asked Mrs. Smith, softening her voice as the young child simply focused all of her attention on Bayley, who was still in her arms.

"I don't want to tell you. Just leave me alone!" she cried, tightening her grip on Bayley.

"Bayley, do you know why your sister is crying?" asked the counselor, Bayley looking up at Sasha, using her hand to wipe away some of her sister's tears.

"Sometimes Sasha just gets sad," she said, playing with her sister's hair as she refused to move away from Sasha's arms, Sasha refusing to let her.

"What makes her sad?" asked Mrs. Smith, Bayley again looking at her sister.

"Don't, Bayley," warned Sasha, placing a kiss to her sister's forehead.

"We can tell her, Sasha. She said she won't tell mom or dad…." said Bayley, glancing back and forth between Sasha and the counselor. It definitely was not a good idea to bring them together. Sasha was clearly going to prevent Bayley from talking.

"Bayley…." warned Sasha, rolling her eyes. "We can't tell."

She whispered something else in Bayley's ear, the young girl shrugging it off.

"Sasha, just tell me why you're crying. That's all I wanna know," said the counselor, Sasha averting her gaze once more.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered, shifting Bayley in her arms. Bayley frowned, pouting.

"Maybe they can help…" offered Bayley, looking at her sister. Miss. Wilson went to speak, the counselor stopping her, wanting to let the girls talk to each other first. She thought that maybe if they just listened, she'd find the answers she was looking for. Maybe. Hopefully.

"They can't. Becca helps us. Charlotte helps us. Nobody else can help us, Bayley," whispered Sasha, stroking her sister's hair.

"They can't help us, either. They're just kids! You said that yourself!" yelled Bayley, clearly going frustrated with her sister, shoving herself out of Sasha's arms. The action left Sasha heartbroken, needing her sister for comfort. As soon as she started to cry again, Bayley went to go back into her arms, the counselor stopping her.

"It's okay, Bayley," whispered Mrs. Smith, placing the young child off the couch. "Let her cry," she said, Miss. Wilson placing a hand on Bayley's shoulder as Mrs. Smith stepped closer to Sasha, placing a hand on her knee.

"Sasha, I _can_ help you, if you let me. Your teacher and I only want to help you. We want to help you not be sad anymore. We want to help you and Bayley. We can even help Charlotte and Becky too, if they need help as well," said Mrs. Smith, keeping her focus solely on the crying child in front of her.

"You can't," she moaned, beginning to sob. "Nobody can help us. Nobody can ever know. Nobody would believe us!" she cried, reciting all of the things Becca and Charlotte had told them over the years.

Sasha hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her legs, sobbing into her knees. Mrs. Smith moved her hand to Sasha's back, gently rubbing circles on her back as she cried.

"You can show them, Sasha," whispered Bayley, crawling over to her sister, placing her hand on Sasha's shirt. Sasha shook her head, swatting Bayley's hand away.

"Stop, Bayley! Stop!" she cried, shoving Bayley away from her. Bayley fell, hard, on her bottom, pain instantly shooting through her from the spankings she had taken this weekend. As soon as the initial shock wore off, she began to cry.

"Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, Bayley! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried, jumping up to help her sister, both adults in the room now very confused as to what was going on, but there was no way in hell they were about to let these girls walk out of this office without finding out the truth.

"Shh, shh, shh, Bayley. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," whispered Sasha, wrapping Bayley into her arms once more.

Sasha held her sister tight in her arms, tears falling down her own face. She had hurt Bayley. She had just hurt her baby sister. How could she?

"I'm sorry, Bayley," she moaned, choking on her own sobs. "I'm so, so, sorry!" she cried, Mrs. Smith stepping in to ease Sasha away from Bayley.

"Sasha, please tell us what is going on. Please tell us the truth. We can help you, sweetheart. There is nothing you can tell us that we won't help you with, Sasha," whispered Sasha, wrapping her into a hug as she continued to cry.

Bayley wiped away her own tears, crawling back over to Sasha. Mrs. Smith pulled away, once more allowing Bayley to talk to her sister.

"Just show them, Sash," she whispered, touching her shirt once more. "They have to believe us, if you show them," she whispered, Sasha shaking her head.

"We can't, Bayley. It's not that easy…." she whispered, taking her sister's hands in her own. "It can't be that easy."

"What if it were, Sasha? What if showing us whatever it is Bayley is asking you to show us, were that easy? What if it helped you?" asked Mrs. Smith, trying to reason with the oldest of the two.

Sasha hesitated, feeling her breathing start to quicken. It couldn't be that easy. She couldn't tell. Becca and Charlotte always told them they couldn't tell. Nobody would believe them. Mom and dad would find out. Mom and dad would hurt them really bad if they told. They couldn't tell. It wasn't that easy.

"Sasha, honey, breathe," whispered Mrs. Smith, watching as the young girl began struggling to catch her breath, her eyes zoning out.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sasha, Sasha, look at me. Look at me. Just breath," whispered Mrs. Smith, quickly interjecting as she watched this little girl start to have a full blown panic attack.

Sasha whimpered as she struggled to breathe, the counselor gently coaching her back to where she needed to be. "Good girl. Good, good girl. Just breathe," she whispered, Bayley starting to cry as she watched the scene unfold.

After a few more moments of coaching Sasha, her breathing slowly coming back to normal, Mrs. Smith continued.

"What's under your shirt, Sasha? What is Bayley asking you to show us?" she asked, Sasha whimpering once more. Everything was falling apart. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. None of this was supposed to be like this!

"Show them, Sasha. Please," begged Bayley, giving her sister another hug, tears in Bayley's eyes as well. "Please, sissy?" she whispered, Sasha closing her eyes as she saw the pain and sadness in Bayley's eyes; the pain and sadness that sat in Sasha's stomach all the time. The pain and sadness that made her not be able to sleep anymore. The pain and sadness that made her cry all the time. The pain and sadness that made her wish she was dead.

Why did this have to be on her? Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't Charlotte or Becca do this? Why did she have to tell? Why couldn't they? Why didn't they?

"Sasha?"

Bayley's voice was tiny, her eyes watching her sister intently, her little hand reaching up to grasp Sasha's hand. Sasha took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mind was screaming a million different things at her. Everything hurt. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to die. She wanted to run away. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sasha's fingers trailed the hem of her shirt, the young girl trying desperately not to think about what she was doing, about all the consequences this could have. They could tell her mom and dad. They could not believe her. They could tell her she was lying. They could tell her parents and then send them home again. She'd be punished with the crib, for sure. She'd never seen sunlight again. She'd long for the days when being whipped or tortured with ice showers was how she got punished.

She thought about Becky and Charlotte; about Becky's stomach and the pain she was in, about Charlotte's screams as their father burned her torso with cigarettes. She thought about Bayley crying and screaming as their mother beat her with a belt and then forced her to sit on her wounds, about Bayley crying this morning as her mother forced her into another diaper…

Why was this all on her?

Why did it have to come down to her?

"It's okay, Sasha. You can do it," whispered Bayley, her eyes refusing to leave her sister. It was Bayley's voice that brought Sasha back to reality, staring again at the hem of her shirt.

Slowly, Sasha lifted her shirt, her eyes scanning the dark, angry, purple welts. Higher and higher until her entire upper body was revealed, the welts covering her from her chest all the way down past her stomach.

"Sasha."

The counselors voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Sasha, I need to hear these words from you, okay? Can you tell me in words, baby girl? Who did this to you?"

Sasha closed her eyes again, panic once more rising through her. She had to see it through. She started it. She had to finish it.

"My mom and dad," she whispered, breaking down as soon as the words left her mouth.

A/N: And there it is! The moment you have all been waiting for! (Well, sort of). Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, since it's Saturday and I'm just lounging around in bed all day today with the cat rewatching the 4 horsewomen collection on the WWE network, I'm just gonna keep writing. Enjoy!

Everything was a blur.

Sasha had burst into tears as soon as she finally told the counselor the truth. Just like that, everything was spinning around her.

The counselor had set up Sasha and Bayley with some toys to play with, immediately getting on the phone, after reassuring both girls that it wasn't their parents that they were calling.

Through whispered phone calls and people in and out of the office, neither Sasha nor Bayley really understood what was going on. Person after person, most of whom neither child recognized, would come in and talk to them. They all asked to see Sasha's stomach. Then they turned to Bayley.

"Did mom and dad hurt you the way that they hurt Sasha?" asked one person. He had introduced himself to the girls as John.

Bayley glanced at Sasha, who nodded at her to tell the truth. "It's okay, Bayls, I think. We can tell the people here, okay?" said Sasha, trying to be brave for her sister, when deep down she wasn't so sure any of this would help. Nobody was telling them anything anymore.

Bayley nodded at John, who immediately wrote something down in a notebook. "Can you show me where they hurt you?" he asked, and Bayley shrugged, tugging at her pants.

"They spanked me for having an accident at school. They made me go back to wearing diapers," whispered Bayley, shame and humiliation coursing through the young child as she admitted it to the adults in the room. John helped her undo her pants, pulling them down to reveal the diaper the child was currently wearing.

John wrote something else down in his notebook. "What about your sisters? Mrs. Smith says you have two older sisters named Charlotte and Becky. Did they hurt them too?" he asked, Sasha nodding.

"Yeah. They hurt all of us," said Sasha, helping Bayley back into her pants, pulling her sister onto her lap. She was tired. Tired of the questions. Tired of not knowing was was happening. Just tired of everything.

"We're gonna need to speak to the sisters," stated John, standing up. Mrs. Smith nodded. "What about the girls? We can't send them home today," said Mrs. Smith, John nodding in agreement.

"What! What do you mean? Where are you gonna send us!" cried Sasha, immediately jumping into action.

Mrs. Smith sighed, kneeling down so she was eye level with Sasha. "Sasha, honey, you don't have to go home anymore. You don't ever have to go back to your mom and dad. We're gonna make sure that they never, ever, hurt you again," said Mrs. Smith, brushing back the young girls hair.

"Where are we going to go instead? What about Becky and Charlotte? I don't want to go anywhere without them!" cried Sasha, breaking down once more. Mrs. Smith gently held Sasha while she cried, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"It's okay, honey. They're going to be safe too. Someone is gonna go to their school and talk to them, just like they talked to you, okay?" assured Mrs. Smith, Sasha shaking her head.

"No! I want my sisters! I want Becca! I want Charlotte! I want my sisters!" she cried, Sasha drawing into herself once more. What had she done? What did she do? Charlotte and Becca were going to be so mad at her for telling! They were going to hate her! They had told her never to tell and now she had!

Bayley watched as Sasha continued to cry, the young girl falling onto the couch, sobbing endlessly. She wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't know why Sasha was crying again. All these people were asking them all these questions, and Bayley had no idea what was going on. Why weren't they gonna go home? Where were they going to go instead? What about Charlotte and Becca? Were they going to go back home without Sasha and Bayley?

Mrs. Smith knelt down next to Bayley, offering the youngest girl a smile. "I know it's sad watching your sister cry, but you and Sasha did the right thing today. You were so brave today," said Mrs. Smith, Bayley shrugging.

"What about Becca and Charlotte? Do they still have to go home?" asked Bayley, Mrs. Smith shaking her head.

"No. They won't go home, either. You girls are going to be safe from here on out, okay? We're gonna find you a new home, with adults that don't hurt you. And you and Sasha and Becky and Charlotte….you guys are all going to be safe. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again," stated Mrs. Smith, Bayley not quite sure what any of that meant. How could they just get new parents? How come they couldn't go home again?

"I want Becca and Charlotte," muttered Bayley, letting out a deep sigh. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She wanted her older sisters to explain it to her.

"I know, honey. You and Sasha both want them. We're gonna call their school and see if we can get the four of you together again, okay?" said Mrs. Smith, Bayley nodding.

Becca and Charlotte would know what to do. They would know what was going on. They would help Sasha and Bayley understand.

"Rebeccah and Charlotte McMahon to the front office. Rebeccah and Charlotte McMahon to the front office."

The announcement came from over the speaker system in the school. Both girls looked up from their respective classrooms, confused as to what was going on. Becky ignored the whispered voices, the girls who had been making fun of her all day for her currently round stomach.

"Maybe she's pregnant and just starting to show," whispered one as she walked by, Becky keeping her head down as they spoke.

"Who would ever sleep with her?" another asked, laughter accompanying the comment.

"Did you notice how big her ass got over the last few days? Somebody's been binging too much," commented another. Becky could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. The bulge in her backside was from the diaper her parents refused to let her remove.

This was what her father had wanted. Pain and humiliation all rolled into one.

Becky moaned as another wave of stomach cramps rolled through, pushing through them as she headed to the office. You were only ever called down there if a parent was there to pick you up. Given that she and her sister were called, that was what Becky was going with. But why? There were still hours left in the school day.

"Girls, can you please come into my office?"

Both girls met in the office, nodding when their principal asked them to meet him in his office. Were they in trouble for something?

Mr. Wyatt sighed as the girls entered the office, shutting the door. At the round table in his office were several other guys; 2 men and 2 women. Neither Charlotte nor Becca had any idea who they were.

"Girls, my name is John. I'm a social worker here in town," stated John, standing up to shake the girls hands. They both looked wearily at him.

"A social worker? Why? What do you want?" asked Charlotte, confused as to what was going on.

John sighed. "I got a call from the elementary school this morning….about your sisters," he stated, Charlotte's eyes widening at the thought of something being wrong with Bayley and Sasha.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are they okay?" asked Becca, John offering the girls a seat. Neither one took it.

"Girls, your sisters told their school counselor what's been going on at home. The told us about your mom and dad hitting you girls," said John, sighing. He loved his job. But it was not easy. Especially with cases like this. Cases that made him sick when he looked at the abuse that some parents put their kids through.

Becca and Charlotte's eyes widened, their mind racing. What on earth would possess them to tell someone about what was going on at home?

"I...I don't understand…." whispered Charlotte, her mind racing with what was really happening. What were these people trying to do?

"Charlotte, has you mom or dad ever hurt you?"

Both Becky and Charlotte stared at each other, not sure how to answer. What was going to happen if they told them the truth? Where were Sasha and Bayley? What did these people really want? What were they trying to do?

"Charlotte?"

John brought her back to reality, Charlotte looking once more at Becky. There was no way out of this now. Sasha and Bayley had already told them the truth. They already knew. Lying wouldn't do anybody any good now….

"Yeah. It's true," whispered Charlotte, her stomach dropping as she said the words. She had never uttered those words to anybody. She had never told another adult what went on at home. She could have. She should have. But she never did. Nobody would believe them, she had thought. Stephanie and Hunter were two of the most powerful adults in their community. Who would possibly believe that behind closed doors in the most photographed mansion of all time lied a house of horrors for their four girls? Nobody. That's who. Until, maybe, now….

And it hadn't even been Charlotte who told. It was Sasha.

The thought broke her heart. Her nine-year-old sister had more guts in her than Charlotte did.

"Becky? Is it true?" asked John, the girl nodding numbly. "Yes, sir," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. What was going to happen? Would they still have to go home? Would their parents find out they told? How much trouble were they going to be in when this was all said and done….

"I want to be with Sasha and Bayley. I...we need to see them. I….they're seven and nine and they're probably scared. They get scared easily and I just….I really need to see my sisters," whispered Charlotte, starting to break down again. John nodded, rubbing the blonde haired girl's shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll see them. Don't worry. We're gonna bring you to them. I just need you and Becky to do one more thing for me, okay?" asked John, both girls nodding.

"Can you show me where your parents hurt you?" asked John, Charlotte blinking back tears. She had never shown off the marks to anybody. She had never let anybody in to that part of her life…

Becky nodded numbly, confused by all that was going on. She lifted her shirt, revealing to John and the other adults her swollen stomach. She turned around, revealing the bruises that lined her back.

"What happened to your stomach?" asked John, Becky shrugging.

"I called a girl fat, at school on Thursday," she whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor. Maybe they would decide her punishment was fair and send her back to her parents. "My dad makes these special bottles. I don't know what's in them. But they make your stomach hurt really bad. And they make it bigger," she whispered, John scribbling notes and turning around, muttering something about taking them to the hospital. Neither girl caught the comment though.

"Charlotte?" asked John, the preteen closing her eyes, tears streaming freely down her face as she too lifted her shirt, revealing everything. John felt like he was going to be sick as soon as he saw the cigarette burns that lined her torso.

"Do you have any other marks?" he asked, focusing on his job at hand. Charlotte nodded, lifting her shirt up higher to reveal the welt marks that covered her chest. She turned around and showed him her back, exposing the marks on her back as well.

"There are more on my arms and legs too," she whispered, John nodding as he continued to take notes.

"You girls are being really great telling us what's been happening," whispered John, offering them a smile. "Do you wanna go see your sisters now?" he asked, both Becky and Charlotte eagerly nodding.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks everybody for all of the wonderful reviews! So glad everybody is enjoying this story! Sadly, this story will be coming to an end shortly (I'm feeling about about 1 more chapter after this to wrap it all up) BUT the good news is there WILL be a sequel!

Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky, all sat in the fluorescent lit room of the DCS building, a half eaten box of pizza sitting on the table as well as some water bottles.

"What a day," whispered Charlotte, Becky letting out a small bit of laughter, wincing at the pain it caused her stomach. She looked down at Bayley, who was snoring lightly in her lap, fast asleep, Charlotte gently brushing back her hair.

"What's gonna happen to us?" whispered Sasha, who was currently sitting on a beanbag in the room. She had been the most quiet throughout the whole day, not really saying much, even after being reunited with Charlotte and Becky.

"I don't know, sweet girl. But I _do_ know, that thanks to you, we're gonna be safe tonight," said Becky, getting up off the couch and sitting next to Sasha, who leaned her head onto her sister's shoulder.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," muttered Sasha, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. Becky placed a kiss on the top of her head, glancing over at Charlotte.

"Can we switch kids? I feel like you'd be better with this one. I can handle the sleeping one," quipped Becky, Charlotte rolling her eyes at her twin sister. Sasha looked up at Becky, frowning.

"Are you mad at me, Becca?" she asked, Becky immediately shaking her head.

"No, of course not, honey. Sash, you did the right thing. You did the absolute best thing you could do, honey. Please don't be too hard on yourself," whispered Becky, wrapping her arms around Sasha.

"It doesn't feel like it. I got mommy and daddy in trouble and the police officers are gonna take them to jail," said Sasha, tears pricking at her eyes. Everybody kept telling her she was doing the right thing. Everybody kept telling her it was good for her to tell. The only person who didn't see that was her.

"Sasha….Sasha, look at me. Look at me, little one," said Becky, shifting herself so she was eye level with her sister, forcing Sasha's gaze on her eyes.

"Honey, what mom and dad did was wrong. They were not supposed to do that to us. What they did was wrong, and when you do wrong things, you go to jail. That's where they need to be," said Becky, trying to make her baby sister understand.

"But what about us? When we did wrong things, they punished us. That's what they were supposed to do," said Sasha, still not understanding exactly what was going on.

Becky sighed. "Sasha….adults are not supposed to hit kids. Nobody is ever supposed to hit you, for any reason. We did not deserve to be punished the way we were punished or for the things that we did. We did not do anything wrong, Sash. You did not do anything wrong," whispered Becky, Sasha nodding slowly, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Where are we gonna go now?" she asked, and Becky shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"To a new home, I guess," she said, Sasha playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Will we all go to the same home?" she asked, Becky glancing over at Charlotte.

"I don't know, my love. I hope so. But no matter what happens, no matter where we are, or who we are with, we will always be sisters. You will always be our sister. And Charlotte and I are always going to take care of you and Bayley, just like you protected Bayley today."

Sasha nodded, letting out a small yawn, Charlotte eyeing her sister. "Hey Bex, can you come take Bayley? I don't want to wake her up, but I wanna sit with Sasha for a little while," said Charlotte, Becky feeling all sorts of relief. She gently eased Bayley from Charlotte's arms, the young child nuzzling into her lap, not even waking up.

Charlotte walked over to Sasha, holding out her arms, which Sasha gladly jumped into. Charlotte eased herself down onto the beanbag, wincing at the pain she felt all over her body. "Am I hurting you?" asked Sasha, concern evident in her eyes. "Not a chance," whispered Charlotte, wrapping her arms around Sasha.

"Sash...you don't have to worry about anybody hurting you anymore. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Now you just need to sleep, baby," whispered Charlotte, placing a kiss onto Sasha's hair as she closed her eyes.

"Will you let me sleep with you? Mommy and daddy never let me sleep with you," said Sasha, Charlotte closing her eyes, thinking about all the punishments she took just for trying to take care of her sisters, to give them some kind of a childhood.

"All night, my love," whispered Charlotte, rubbing her hand down Sasha's back, watching as her sister closed her eyes.

"We need to find a family for those girls."

John sighed as he stared at the phone list in front of him, rubbing his eyes from a lack of sleep. He had been working on this case all day; from meeting Sasha and Bayley, to pulling all four from school, to sending police to the McMahon mansion to be arrested. News outlets all over the city were covering the story. It was breaking news on every news station. Multiple outlets were standing outside the building just waiting for news on what was going on. It was the reason they hadn't taken the girls to the hospital yet, although there was no doubt that Becky, at the very least, needed to be looked at. Whatever her family had poisoned her with, the swelling in her stomach was a huge concern.

"But where? Those girls are not just typical girls. They were just taken away from a billionaire family that practically ran this town. I've been shielding calls from crazies all night saying they want to put the girls up in their home," stated John's partner, Sheila.

John sighed, looking towards the office where the girls were currently in. "I don't know. Somewhere safe. Somewhere where they can get help. Somewhere where they can maybe, someday, possibly have a normal childhood," said John, Sheila nodding in understanding.

"What phone list are you looking at?" asked Sheila, John shrugging his shoulders.

"Foster families two towns over in Ashview. I'm hoping that will be far enough away that people won't know who they are, or the crazies of this town won't go looking for them just to meet them," said John, Sheila raising her eyebrows.

"Were they celebrities or were their parents?" asked Sheila, John frowning.

"No clue. I don't believe they were in the spotlight, but their parent's sure were. They've already posted bail."

"Any luck on finding a family?"

"No. So far, the three I've called can't take all four girls. There's no way I'm separating them. They've been through enough. I am not adding separation onto the list of traumatizing events in their life. They've spent god knows how many years living in that hell hole, enduring the worst punishments I've seen in years….they were just taken from school and are now going to be placed in a new home, most likely in a new town, new school….years of therapy…."

Sheila cut her partner off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They're going to survive, John. We took them away from their home. Whatever happens now….it'll be a piece of cake compared to what they would have gone home to tonight," she reminded him, John smiling at the reminder.

"Thanks. I should get back to this list. I'm hoping to find a home before morning," he said, Sheila nodding. "Good luck."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Well, after a trillion updates today, I'm sad to say, this is the FINAL chapter! :( :( It's short and sweet, really just a little epilogue of sorts to wrap things up. Be on the lookout for a sequel which will be coming out maybe in a week or so (I have another story I'd like to work on as well before I start a new one).

Thank you to all of you who have faithfully reviewed every chapter! Your support meant so much to me!

(Two Days Later)

"Okay girls, I know it's scary, but I promise, you are going to love this new home."

Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky all looked out the window of John's car, staring at the house in front of them.

A lot had happened in the span of 48 hours. The girls were removed from their home, their parents were arrested, all four of them were taken to a hospital to be examined. Becky had needed a small surgery to remove fluid build up in her abdomen.

The media had gone nuts over the story. The girls couldn't even leave the DCS building without being inundated with newspaper reporters and media outlet. The whole thing was extremely overwhelming, especially for Sasha and Bayley, who were still so young in all of this.

Sasha refused to talk to anybody other than her sisters. And even then, she hardly spoke. Charlotte had hoped that being removed from the home would help Sasha, but it only seemed to make things worse. She had woken up both nights from nightmares, crying and screaming for Charlotte and Becky. Even with Charlotte holding her in her sleep, reassuring her that they were safe now. Nothing seemed to be working. John had told them that it was going to take time for all of them to recover. Charlotte knew that. Becca knew that. They were just worried about the lasting effects on Sasha and Bayley.

Bayley seemed oblivious to the whole thing, too young to truly understand what had happened. She was just happy that they didn't have chores to do anymore or that she could sleep in or play with toys all day. It brought a smile to both Becca and Charlotte's face as they watched their little sister start to enjoy childhood, even just a little bit.

"You ready?" asked John, opening the back door, watching as the girls piled out of the car. John grabbed the two suitcases that held some clothing for each of them, Sasha gripping onto Charlotte's leg, Becky picking Bayley up in her arms as they all walked hesitantly towards the house.

A new beginning.

A new start.

And hopefully, no more hiding the truth behind closed doors.


End file.
